My Beautiful Gem
by Springflowerangel
Summary: Here's the chapter of the One-shot of "I Think I Love You" It's a Pietro/OC, Lance/Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Howdy! I decided finally too make the chapter's too my One-Shot too my X-men Evolution cartoon and I know it's not good but if anyone have time too beta it for me please tell me right away and if you don't like this story...why are you even reading it If you don't like it? But if anyone give me idea's of there own they get credit for it or help me in any way (Not in a rude way, I'll just ignore ya~) I do not own anything BUT I do own my OC's~ If anyone wants me too draw Nicole please tell me if no one does...I still well draw her, Enjoy~

...

My Beautiful Gem

Chapter One: Library Carts Are Evil

...

"Kyaaa! Watch out! Ah!" a girl with chin length dirty brown-blonde hair with pink and blue highlights, blue eye's wearing glasses, that girl was me yep, that's me Nicole Gem...how I end up on a libary cart? One of the jocks thought it was funny too see if I could roll through the hallway and I walk into the Libary at the wrong time and now I'm hanging on the libary cart for my life while screaming for people too move.

"Nikki? Nikki!" I stop screaming too hear my name being called out and saw I pass Kitty Pryde but best friend who had her mouth covered in horror, when the cart hit something making me fly off it and my body rolled until my body slammed into trash cans.

"Nikki!" I felt small soft hands move my body so I lay on my back but pain shot through my body making me whimper in pain "Kurt! Go get the nurse!" "R-right!" I groan when I moved my right leg "Don't move Nikki...Kurt went too get the nurse, how did this happen?" I open my eyes too see Kitty frowning before I could say anything the nurse rushed over asking Kurt too carry me too her office right away, Kurt was really gentle in picking me up since he knew I must be in allot of pain.

...

I sighed which was probably the 15th time...I kind of kept track but I got distracted in the middle when Kitty texted me. I was at Home, in my bed mom and dad ordered me too stay in bed or else...I knew right then and there not too disobey them knowing them they would tie me down using ducktape...not kidding! They did that too me before when I hurt my ankle I was a very stubborn child and since then I knew I should never say no too them...specially mom, she's kind of scary when she's holding a knife or using her sicken sweet smile that scares you.

Kitty and Kurt are such wonderful friends I can ever ask for, they bring me the Homework I miss at school and tell me the juicy news whats going on at school I miss.

My body finally healed up, well not all the way but I had too get out of my bed or I'll go crazy! So I was back at wonderful sweet school~ Note the sarcasim. And of course the jocks that put me on the cart came up too me not very happy I ratted them out too the nurse "You have lots of nerve too come back Gem, but it's a good thing me and my boys have fun using you as a punching bag." I step back scared holding my school bag close too me while the jocks step closer and closer smirking but something happened; the ground shooked knocking the jocks too their butts thankfully I grab a hold of the pole that hangs the flag.

"NIkki!" I blink look too the entrence of the school too see Kitty running over too me "Are you, like okay?" "Y-yeah..." I let go of the flag pole after making sure I could stand still with out swaying in one spot "Did we have a earthquick or something?" I frown worried it might hurt people not seeing Kitty was smiling nervously when I wasn't looking "I-it was just a small quick, no worries! Come on girl everyones, like waiting for you~" I couldn't help but crack a smile chuckling walking beside Kitty inside the school building.

(Next Day)

Today was slightly boring, boring lessons, and boring jocks that keep hurassion me every time they think I'm alone but Kitty is always there too defend me if that didn't work Kurt comes in that does something too make the jocks more angry which Rouge Kitty's and Kurt's friend walks over telling them off making them walk off saying 'We'll be back Gem, and next time your freak of friend's wont save you forever.' yeah that kind of made me slightly angry...okay allot angry, I didn't realize what I was doing but mouth was open like a gold fish looking too Eric then too my hand then back too Eric again.

My hand automaticly grab a milk carteen that was open and the milk was all over him and he doesn't look too happy...if you actually look closer I think the milk was bubbling? Eric charged at me and before anyone can react I grab the tray out of reflix smacked him side of the head knocking him out, the cafateria went deathly silent I think I can hear crickets. My cheeks flared up out of emabrrissment rushing out of the cafateria ignoring Kitty calling my name too the school roof too cool off.

/_I can't believe I did that, now Eric and his jock friend's are going too be so mad._/ I groan rubbing my temples, I just made my life more complicated then it already is. I breath in and breathed out normaly when the roof door open Kitty walk out seeing me she rush over too me "There you are! I was, like worried." okay now I felt bad for making my best friend worry "Sorry for worrying you Kitty...I was just emabrrissed that I smacked Erick with the tray."

"Hey, don't worry about a jerk like that! What you did was like...funny, everyone was laughing and cheering for you." I blink mouth open slightly surprised "W-what?" "Yes, now let's go. The bell is about too ring." I nodded stood up fallowed Kitty too our class we have together, it went okay for the rest of the day but that ended badly when I step out of the school building I was roughly shoved too the ground making me drop my bag "You'll regret you ever, hit me Gem." I gulp looking up at him scared sweat rolling down my temple when a unaspected person came too my rescue.

"Leave her alone Eric." Lance, was the one defending me I was surprised "Butt out Lance! Gem needs a beating." I heard Lance growl under his breathe then out of the blew Eric was on the ground and Pietro was standing where Eric was standing last, I blink in surprised...how did he get here so fast? "Hey, you alright Nicole?" I look at Lance who had his hand out for me too grab so I did so he can help me up on my feet "I-I'm fine. Thank you Lance, and Pietro." I smiled shyly when Pietro walk over shrug.

"I can't stand jocks like that...it seems you owe us Gem, how about paying for some food." I tried too argue with Pietro but he just drag me too Lance's car even Lance was trying too change his mind but he gave up when Pietro wouldn't break so here I was sitting at the back of Lance; Kitty's ex-boyfriend car Lance and Pietro took me too their place they want too eat, I was happy too pay the food for them but what would Kitty think?

After a awkward silence Lance decided to speak out after eating his plate of food "...Hey, Gem. Can I ask you something?" I tilt my head "What is it?" I wonder what he wants too talk too me about? I'll just have too wait until he tells me "...I know this sounds stupid but...does Kitty talks about me still?" I saw hopeful in his eye's I felt bad "...Sometimes, but it's mostly how you hurt her deeply." I look down sadly Lance and Kitty are the cutest couple I knew! And this happened, now they are not a couple anymore...what happened is what I want too know but Kitty told me she didn't want too talk about.

"...I see. Since your her best friend can you give this too her for me?" he brought out a small box that was small but long it look like it could hold a bracelet "I wanted too give it too her for her birthday but..." I smile taking it out of his hand "No problem, I'll talk too her when I can...but you have too try harder." I scolded him like a mother would do he chuckled "Sure 'mother'." We end up cracking up laughing, Pietro joined in. After Lance and Pietro drove me home I never knew I could have fun with them they used too be trouble makers but ever since Lance and Kitty started dating or something Lance and his buddies stop causing trouble...but some times they well for the fun out it.

...

Angel: It seems she's getting along with Lance and Pietro nicely but well that last? Well Kitty give Lance one final chance? You'll just have too keep on reading~ Oh and if your wondering what the one-shot title is it's called "I Think I Like You" Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Howdy! Here's the second chapter~ I had help from Kittycat0521 thankies! I do not own anything! But I do own my OC's! like Nicole Gem, and her parents~ Don't like this story? why are you reading it in the first place?! Please enjoy this chapter~

...

My Beautiful Gem

Chapter Two: Mutent

...

It's been two weeks since all that happen in one day I had enough excitment that's for sure but my life had too get more excited cause something weird happen too me while I was home alone while my parents were at work. I was eating my dinner while watching TV about some guy talking about how all the Mutents should be taken care of...I don't agree with him or some of those idiot's those mutents are still one of us even if they are different so what they have heart's but some people are too scared to accept it.

I got annoyed and upset the more that guy talk about getting reed of all the mutents so I turn the TV off too upset too eat the rest of my dinner. I put the food in the garbage then put the plate and fork in the sink cleaning it then I walk upstairs to my room finishing up my homework I missed then I got a text from Kitty so I told her my parents are going to be working until midnight maybe more or less depends on the reckless people can get. Kitty text me back saying she's coming over to keep me company which was nice, I don't really like being by myself too much or I'll go insane.

When Kitty came knocking on the front door I let her in and we end up having fun, but when we were getting sleepy I remembered my promise to Lance so I got Kitty's attention when I made sure she was waiting for me too speak I open my mouth too ask her the dreaded question "...I know you hate talking about this but... Do you ever think about getting back with Lance? Like, giving him another chance." I carefully watch her reaction, she had a straight face then it slowly turned into a frown "...I don't know...he hurt me so many times Nikki." I frown myself watching my bestfriend put her left fist agents her chest looking away I felt stupid bringing it up.

"I'm sorry Kitty, let's talk about something else? Hows Kurt-" I was cut off by Kitty which surprise me "No! I...I can't hide it from you Nikki, how long have we been friend's?" I blink in confusing "Like since we we're four years old before I moved away then I moved back here...why are you asking me this odd question?" something is telling me what ever she's been doing that got her and Lance together and then they are appart again like two times! "Listen, I'm not suppose to tell anyone but I can't hide this secret from you your like a sister too me since we met..." I urged her on "...You know about the mutents, correct?" I nodded "Yeah, I hear about them all the time but I always turn the TV off or mute it when they talk bad about them."

"...I'm a mutent." It took a minute or two when I realize what Kitty told me "You're a...mutent?" she nodded nervously "I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore..." I realize Kitty thinks I rejected her "No! I'm glad you told me I can understand but...when did you get your...power's?" I was very carious when her powers serviced. She told me when she was sleeping her whole body went right through her bed and floor too the basement it freaked her out same with her parents so they tried to keep her safe when a guy in a wheelchair and a lady with long red hair came by too help her controlle her power's, at first her parents was agents it but when Lance (shocker) made her use her powers to go through the wall to get the paper too cheat but Jean the red hair lady stopped her.

"Wow, so you accepted help then?" she nodded smiling "Yes, if I didn't I would have never met so many wonderful people that end up my friend's. Just remember don't tell anyone." I nodded "Got it! Can I ask if your friend's that you hang with are mutent's too?" she nodded "Yep." suddenly Kitty's cell ringed she answered it nodding "Mmhm...yeah I'll be there..." Kitty turn her cell off "Sorry Nicole, but I have to go." I shook my head smiling "It's okay Kitty, just becareful on the way home."

After I showed her to the front door saying bye to her telling her I'll see her tomorrow at school.

(Morning)

I was cleaning up eating breakfest since my parents had to go to work early, I started to feel weird every little sound it felt like it was right near me but when I look it was outside like a cat hissing at a dog or dog's barking at a poor mailman that was just doing his job, but it got weirder...when I forgot I had the top oven was on so it was burning my bacon so the smoke made the alarm go off it really hurt my ears covering my ears eye's closed tightly then suddenly I heard a booming muffled sound so I uncovered my ears and open my eye's to see the the alarm in the kitchen exploded, I was freaking out /_how did that happen?!_/ I thought to my self scared.

I decided I should leave for school early today, I quickly put my shoes on grab my bag then took off trying to think over of what happened /_May be I should tell Kitty...I shouldn't tell her right now I'll wait._/ I snap out of my thought when I saw Kitty jump out of a car some guy I think his name was 'Scott'? And the red hair lady is Jean they were in a higher grade then us, I called out her name making her see me at the school entrence door with some other students that came early she rush over all smiles.

"What's up girl?" we walk inside the school building to our locker's which was next to each other "Nothing much, but I was thinking really hard what you asked me about giving Lance a second chance and I was thinking that I'll text him to meet me at the park to talk too him about us..." I smiled putting my books in my locker "I'm happy for you Kitty." I close my locker same time as Kitty "...Truthfully, I'm really nervous." I put my hand on her shoulder giving her a soft smile "Don't worry, just listen to your heart and you'll be okay. If Lance really does cares about you he'll never give up on you, never forget that."

"Thanks Nikki! Your the best friend I ever have!" I chuckled when she hugged me, I hugged her back but we had to pull appart to head to our boring class which we don't have together.

Time went by so fast it seems and it was lunch so I was going to meet Kitty and her friend's at their table. I was nervous, what happens if I have that weird problem again? Maybe I should tell Kitty but I was too scared I knew I could trust Kitty but part of me is to scared to tell her. I didn't go in line to get my food yet I wanted to find Kitty first so I was searching the cafateria seeing her with Kurt and her other friend's, I went by the students to get to Kitty's table but I didn't see a foot stick out making me trip over it falling flat on my face saying hi to the floor.

All I heard was laughter all around me, I sat up slowly my hair falling in front of my face like a curtan hiding my face "Have a nice fall Gem? Hahaha!" I felt anger welled up inside but before I could do anything something freaky happened the speaker thing on the wall started doing a high pitch sound making every student but me cover their ear's, I knew it was me that was doing that quickly cover my ear's so that anyone well know it was me until I tried to make it stop which did after a while.

Everyone was freaking out saying a mutent was doing that, I quickly sneaked away to the girls restroom to calm down before next class came by but I didn't notice one person saw me sneak of. I knew everyone is going to be gossiping about what happened but I just have to stay calm and if anyone ask me I'll just make up an excuse, but how long can I keep lying to everyone?

...

Angel: It seems Nicole is getting power's~ Can you guess what power's she has? I would like too thank the reviewer's for helping me get better or trying too so thank you all~ I'll try to get the next chapter done soon but I am still looking for a beta that well have time to beta this story~ Ciao!


End file.
